2019 - (01/10/2019) The January Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪January 10, 2019 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Enjoy adjustments to some dragoon and dancer abilities as well as the monthly Ambuscade facelift. Read on for details. Event-related *'New conditions for completing the following Records of Eminence objectives.' These new conditions mean that successfully defeating the advancing forces will count as a victory as well. ::Auction house Blues (W) / Besieged Participation (M) :*Conditions for completion when defeating advancing forces :**Be a mercenary :**Be in one of the following areas: * You must not be located in a Mog House. ::::Al Zahbi / Wajaom Woodlands / Bhaflau Thickets ::*The immediately preceding besieged status must be Advancing ::*The Astral Candescence must be in Al Zahbi. Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*The foes available in Normal and Intense ambuscades have been swapped out. * As such, the related Records of Eminence objectives have been changed. ::: :*Some rewards available in exchange for Hallmarks have been swapped out. :*Some rewards available for total Hallmarks have been swapped out. :*Some rewards available in exchange for Badges of Gallantry have been swapped out. :*The amount of Hallmarks and Badges of Gallantry available for completing Normal Ambuscades on certain difficulties has been increased :*The Bozzetto High Vicar in Intense Ambuscades has undergone the following adjustments. :**Lightning and stun resistance have been lowered. :**Combat logic has been adjusted. *'The following job adjustments have been made.' **'Dragoon' ***'The recast times of the following abilities have been de-linked.' * The actual recast times have been unchanged. Certain merit point help text has been adjusted as a result. :::::Jump / Spirit Jump / High Jump / Soul Jump :*'Dancer' :**'The recast times of the following abilities have been de-linked.' * The actual recast times have been unchanged. :::::Curing Waltz / Curing Waltz II / Curing Waltz III / Curing Waltz IV / Curing Waltz V / Divine Waltz / Divine Waltz II ::*'The job ability Presto has undergone the following adjustment.' ::**The bonuses granted by this ability to finishing moves and step level have been increased from 1 to 4. Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'The help text of the following items has been adjusted.' * There are no changes in the functionalities of these items. ::Peltast's Cuissots / Peltast's Cuissots +1 / Vishap Greaves / ::Vishap Greaves +1 / Vishap Greaves +2 / Vishap Greaves +3 *'New items are now storable via the Porter Moogle.' **Storage Slip 22 Floral Hagoita **Storage Slip 23 Za'Dha Chopper Resolved Issues *Various issues with incorrect names and help text. *Various issues with certain improper NPC dialogue. *The issue with Intense Ambuscades wherein the Bozzetto High Vicar would become invulnerable under certain conditions. Known Issues *In the quest Coming Full Circle, being in possession of one of the following items while it has been reforged to the point where it may be augmented may result in being unable to progress in the quest. Gastraphetes / Death Penalty